


喜欢笨蛋

by fantasybubble



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 00:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasybubble/pseuds/fantasybubble
Kudos: 26





	喜欢笨蛋

#奎八  
#Gyuhao

徐明浩觉得最近的心情实在是糟透了。  
是从什么时候开始的呢，金珉奎成了他的过敏源，他甚至无法在以金珉奎为中心的半径10米内正常呼吸，金珉奎看起来实在是太正常了，不正常的人到头来只有他一个。

最近的搜索记录是：和朋友做过一次之后还能继续做朋友吗？  
苦恼这种狗血状况的人看来还不止他一个人，徐明浩熬夜把每个帖子都看了个遍，回复的内容大部分都是“kkkkk这算什么电视剧剧情呀！”或者“晕...”，再或者偶尔会有冷嘲热讽的人回复“做了一次何必做朋友，发展成肉体关系也无所谓吧。”  
是啊，干脆发展成肉体关系吧。徐明浩看着这条回复心情复杂，要是他可以这样做的话那么从那天早上醒来的瞬间，这个苦恼就不存在了。金珉奎睡着的模样实在是可爱的出奇，徐明浩偷偷伸出食指点了点金珉奎的眉间。  
“笨蛋。”

徐明浩故意不回复金珉奎不间断发出的kkt，除了前三条的已读，徐明浩再也没有打开过聊天界面。今天下午他亲眼看到金珉奎和一个女孩在图书馆一起做课题研究，甚至还对着自己打招呼。徐明浩忽然觉得图书馆实在是太闷了，他扯了扯卫衣领子，转身快速走了出去，留下金珉奎伸出的手尴尬地留在空气里。  
“你们吵架了？”女孩子不自觉地拉开了和金珉奎的距离。  
“没有吧？”金珉奎也不自觉拉开了和女孩的距离。

谁也不知道，金珉奎现在有多困惑。  
他和徐明浩做朋友已经太久了，从高中开始，从他们做同桌开始，他们就是朋友了，和其他的朋友关系不同的是，他们实在是太亲近了，假如这个世界上有完美友情代言人的话，金珉奎和徐明浩就是唯二人选，只要是听过金珉奎名字的人第一反应已经是徐明浩最好的朋友。

可是他不想和他只是朋友，他喜欢徐明浩。

金珉奎用了很长的时间去克制自己有些畸形的占有欲。他不喜欢徐明浩身边的出现的每个别人，也不喜欢徐明浩离开他的视线范围，一秒钟都不行。在某一天的高中同学聚会上，金珉奎看着徐明浩一杯一杯喝着酒，那些熟悉的同学一杯一杯给徐明浩递着酒，他觉得自己有义务替徐明浩扛下这些酒精轰炸。金珉奎笑着站了起来喊着：“怎么大家都只给明浩喝酒啊！没人和我喝吗？”众人一听有人抢着喝酒，一边起哄一边把酒精炸弹转向金珉奎发射。

结局当然是他们两个都喝倒了，金珉奎强撑着把体重几乎可以忽略不计的徐明浩抱上了他的床之后就仰倒在徐明浩身边，他眯起眼睛，看着醉醺醺的徐明浩渐渐变得模糊，耳边只有他们两个人的呼吸声。虽然他们以朋友的身份住在一起已经3个月了，但是这是他们认识这几年以来第一次躺在一张床上，近到金珉奎可以看清徐明浩脸上浅浅的绒毛。虽然知道明浩真的很可爱，但是没想到他会这么可爱，可爱到金珉奎不知道自己到底是金珉奎还是徐明浩的金珉奎。大概是是酒精的作用吧，金珉奎很想亲亲徐明浩，于是他凑上去亲了亲徐明浩的嘴角，是甜的，夹杂着一点葡萄酒的香气，金珉奎觉得自己完蛋了，他抑制不住想要拥抱徐明浩的冲动，这次他吻住了徐明浩微微撅起的唇，比起甜味，柔软的触感才是最强效的致幻剂，金珉奎翻身压在徐明浩身上，肆无忌惮地用舌头伸进徐明浩的口腔里探索，舌尖扫过每一颗牙齿的时候，金珉奎从这些不间断的麻木里放弃残存的一点理智。  
徐明浩因为呼吸不顺畅睁开了眼睛，他看到金珉奎正在离他不到三厘米的正常闭着眼睛，他还听见了啧啧的声音。他很快反应这样奇怪的声音是来自他的嘴唇：他和金珉奎在接吻。  
“唔。”

金珉奎听到徐明浩发出了声音也睁开了眼睛，支撑起自己的身体看着眼前这个还浸泡在酒精里的徐明浩，他知道自己不该仗着他们都不清醒的时候做这样的事情，可是他就是想要这样做，喜欢徐明浩的他总要随心所欲的自私一次吧。  
“明浩啊。”金珉奎抚摸着徐明浩还没有他手掌大的脸轻声说，“明浩呀，我的明浩呀。”  
“是珉奎吗？”徐明浩眯着眼睛确认眼前的人，他完全没醒，整个人因为缺氧而急促地呼吸着。  
“是我。”  
“真的是你。”徐明浩抬起手抱住金珉奎的腰，“你干嘛要喝酒啊。”  
是嗔怪的语气，金珉奎觉得自己没救了，只是因为徐明浩娇滴滴的一句话就满足得不得了。最不能喝酒的人是徐明浩，可是徐明浩只记得金珉奎酒量不佳。  
“可以kiss吗？”金珉奎用最温柔的语气问道，他的声音比平时还要沙哑一些，喉咙干涩得不行了，他需要保持亲吻才能缓解口渴的感觉。  
“可以噢。”徐明浩嗫嗫嚅嚅地，他只知道金珉奎在请求他什么。如果是金珉奎的话，有什么不可以呢？

金珉奎从徐明浩的耳尖吻到他们一起买的couple耳环，然后是鬓角，再到嘴唇，他的右手伸进徐明浩薄薄的衬衫里，向上抚摸，直到遇到了徐明浩胸前的两粒凸起，开始缓缓揉捏着。他们的体温比室温上升的更快，徐明浩因为燥热不停扭动着，身上的衬衫被蹭起了一边，纤细的腰肢暴露在空气中。金珉奎一边在徐明浩修长的脖子上留下痕迹，一边快速解开裤子腰带，手顺着向后绕，把徐明浩完全圈在了怀里。金珉奎沉不住气了，他快速扒下自己的裤子，然后尽可能轻柔地褪下徐明浩的内裤，他从尝到徐明浩嘴角边的葡萄酒甜味开始就起反应，虽然可能有些没出息。金珉奎抓起床头柜上才开封的乳液挤在手上，然后顺着徐明浩的脊柱沟向下滑去，两根手指停在了已经有些湿濡的穴口，慢慢地往里探。或许是因为徐明浩醉的厉害，也或许是因为金珉奎的动作太过轻柔，徐明浩甚至都没有皱眉，只是轻声呻吟着。扩张进行的很顺利，金珉奎却开始紧张起来，他架起徐明浩的双腿放在自己腰上，扶着已经肿胀的那根对准穴口慢慢挺了进去。  
“嗯...珉奎啊太大了...”  
“宝贝忍一忍，很快就好了。”

金珉奎终于在额头上那滴汗珠滴在了徐明浩精瘦的腰上后插了进去，实在是太紧太热了，金珉奎觉得自己快疯了，他缓缓抽插着，尽量忍住想要粗鲁对待徐明浩的欲望。而徐明浩因为身体深处被填满的快感变得意识模糊了起来，他抓着金珉奎宽大的后背剧烈喘息着。金珉奎加快了抽插的速度，一下一下把徐明浩的呼吸声撞得混乱。  
“啊...珉奎...唔...珉奎啊...”徐明浩被剧烈的冲撞搅得只能不断喊金珉奎的名字，他不知道这样的满足感是因为这场激烈的性爱，还是他能感受到金珉奎在他身上熊熊燃烧的热情。  
终于在金珉奎一声低吼下，他射在了徐明浩身体的深处。

徐明浩盯着手里的长岛冰茶，回想那天自己是怎么逃出金珉奎的怀里，又是怎么装作什么都没发生的和金珉奎继续保持“朋友”关系的。他不相信金珉奎什么都不记得，他亲眼看到金珉奎宽大后背上留下的红色抓痕，可是金珉奎看起来像是什么事情都没有一样，依旧在他身边唠唠叨叨地说每一件事情，除了他们之间那次做爱。已经过去一周了，徐明浩觉得自己再也演不下去了，他分明在那个早晨从金珉奎的怀里醒过来，这个笨蛋怎么不记得了呢。徐明浩越想越委屈，大口大口吞下那杯冰块还没溶解的长岛冰茶。

金珉奎接到全圆佑电话之前，他已经给徐明浩发了100条kkt，还有不知道第几通电话。  
“你来接他吧，明浩看起来不太开心呢。”全圆佑说。

徐明浩确实不太开心，就算是见到了急匆匆跑来的金珉奎，他也没有要走的意思，虽然并没有醉到失去理智，可是徐明浩就是想对着金珉奎发脾气。  
“你来干嘛？”  
“接你回家。”  
“你不是在和别的女孩子玩吗？”  
“你在嫉妒吗？”金珉奎终于笑了出来，“你是喜欢我吗？”

好像是小猫被踩到了尾巴，徐明浩忽然抬起头看着金珉奎气鼓鼓地说：“是啊！我喜欢你啊，可是你和别人呆在一起那么开心，还要告诉我你和她很开心。”  
徐明浩顺了口气，接着说：“不喜欢我就不要和我接吻，也不要在我身上留下痕迹啊笨蛋。”

我这么喜欢你，你怎么不知道呢。  
“金珉奎笨蛋！”

“可是明浩啊，你喜欢笨蛋，我也喜欢笨蛋啊。”

我们两个，都在喜欢笨蛋呢。

—完—


End file.
